Primogénito
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que criar a un hijo fuera fácil? Lucius y Narcissa no podían imaginar todo lo que ser padres conllevaría. Después de todo, no hay nada más complejo que la llegada de tu primer hijo... Sobre todo cuando se trata del primogénito de los Malfoy. [Regalo para MrsDarfoy].


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi OTP,_ _ **MrsDarfoy**_ _. Darfoy, te dije que si no escribías tú este fic lo iba a escribir yo, y ahora te lo comes como regalo, hala. La culpa es tuya por no haberlo hecho tú. No es gran cosa: es ligero, divertido (o eso espero) y tu vida no va a cambiar después de leerlo, excepto por el hecho de que habrás perdido unos minutos de tu tiempo leyéndolo. Sin embargo, lo he escrito con todo el cariño que sabes que te tengo, así que espero que te guste al menos un poco (y si no es así, FINGE, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS). Te quiero. Feliz cumpleaños, OTP._

 _Agradecimientos especiales a_ _MeriAnne Black_ _por darme su opinión sobre esta tontería a la una y media de la mañana._

* * *

 **PRIMOGÉNITO**

 **Capítulo único**

 _ **~Antes de la concepción~**_

Lucius rompió la carta en pedazos y la quemó nada más leerla, haciendo que su esposa levantara la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y la fijara en él.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Malas noticias? —preguntó.

Él negó con la cabeza y torció los labios en una mueca.

—Es mi padre, que ha vuelto a preguntar que cuándo nos dignaremos dar un heredero a la familia.

Narcissa puso los ojos en blanco.

—Qué pesados son todos con que tengamos un hijo. ¡Apenas acabamos de casarnos, aún somos jóvenes!

—Lo sé, Cissy —la apaciguó él—, pero están empezando a presionarme y a ponerse pesados…

—Sí, a mí también me lo hacen —respondió Narcissa firmemente—. Pero va a ser nuestro hijo, lo vamos a criar nosotros y nosotros vamos a decidir cuándo lo tenemos. Faltaría más.

—Naturalmente, querida.

* * *

 _ **~Tres meses de gestación~**_

—¡Lucius! —chilló Narcissa, sujetándose con una mano a la cómoda de su habitación y mirando casi con incredulidad la esfera blanca con el número tres que salía de la punta de su varita—. ¡Lucius! —repitió.

Un ruido de pasos se oyó y Lucius abrió la puerta de la habitación bruscamente.

—¿Qué sucede, Cissy? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, casi abalanzándose sobre su mujer—. ¿Estás herida?

—No, lo que estoy es embarazada —respondió ella, señalando la esfera blanca y mirando aún su varita como si fuera una broma pesada—. De tres meses.

—¿Que tú qué?

—Estoy embarazada —repitió ella.

—¿Embarazada? ¿De un bebé?

—Sí, Lucius. De un bebé. Espero que sea uno y no dos —añadió después, casi con espanto.

—¿Cómo…? —Lucius negó con la cabeza y en su lugar sonrió débilmente a su mujer—. Al menos ahora ya no nos molestarán más.

Ella se irguió repentinamente, con gesto orgulloso.

—Pero ha sido nuestra decisión enteramente, que quede claro.

—Desde luego que sí.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, procesando la información hasta que se giraron a la vez.

—¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

* * *

 _ **~Siete meses de gestación~**_

—¿Por qué estoy tan gorda, Lucius?

—No estás gorda, Cissy. Llevas un bebé en tu interior, es normal que experimentes cambios en tu cuerpo —respondió Lucius mecánicamente por enésima vez esa semana.

Narcissa se quedó callada y se puso de medio lado ante el espejo.

—Pero sigo estando gorda —se quejó.

Él se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a su esposa, abrazándola desde detrás y cubriendo su vientre con las manos.

—No le des más vueltas, querida. Tú siempre vas a estar preciosa para mí, independientemente de tu peso.

Ella empezó a sollozar y se giró para abrazar a su marido.

—Odio estar embarazada. Quiero que el bebé llegue ya.

* * *

 _ **~Día del nacimiento~**_

Narcissa Malfoy estaba absolutamente harta de la habitación de lujo de San Mungo.

Cuando su fecha prevista para el parto había llegado y se había ido sin que su bebé se dignara a hacer una aparición, Lucius y su medimaga la habían obligado a entrar a San Mungo, por si acaso. Tres días después, allí seguía.

Tiró la revista al suelo con gesto de hastío y suspiró.

Ella solo quería que su bebé llegara ya.

Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida. Cuando despertó, tenía las piernas mojadas y un dolor agudo en el vientre la hizo estremecerse.

—¡Lucius!

* * *

 _ **~Draco tiene dos meses~**_

—Está llorando —murmuró Narcissa, dándose la vuelta en la cama para girarse hacia su marido—. Otra vez.

—Ya lo oigo —respondió Lucius con tono cansado.

—¿Qué les pasa a los elfos que no atienden a Draco?

—No lo sé.

Como invocado, un elfo doméstico apareció en el dormitorio e hizo una profunda reverencia antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Merry lo siente mucho, amo Malfoy, pero el joven amo Malfoy no quiere callarse y Merry no sabe qué hacer.

Draco renovó la fuerza de su berrinche desde su cuarto, y tanto Lucius como Narcissa se estremecieron.

—Lucius.

—No.

—Lucius —insistió ella—, ve y calma a tu hijo.

—No voy a ir —rebatió él, tozudo.

—Lucius Malfoy—siseó Narcissa—, estuve casi cuarenta horas dando a luz, casi no me recupero del parto por la fiebre que cogí, dar el pecho me ha sentado fatal y llevo dos meses sin dormir. O vas a calmar a tu hijo, o no me hago responsable de lo que le pueda pasar a tu integridad física.

Lucius tragó saliva.

—Ya sabía yo que dar el pecho no era una buena idea, tendríamos que haber cogido un ama de cría —refunfuñó mientras se ponía en pie—. Merry, vete. Ya me encargo yo.

Mientras Narcissa se daba media vuelta en la cama y continuaba durmiendo plácidamente, Lucius cruzó la habitación hasta llegar al cuarto del bebé, situado justo al lado del suyo.

Cuando llegó, Draco seguía llorando con toda la fuerza de sus pequeños pulmones y además apretaba los puñitos con fuerza.

—¿Qué te pasa, Draco? —preguntó, inclinándose sobre la cuna.

Su hijo no dio muestras de haberlo oído y continuó llorando con fuerza.

Lucius se debatió unos segundos consigo mismo antes de coger al bebé en brazos y colocarlo como mejor pudo sobre su hombro.

Automáticamente, Draco dejó de llorar y se acurrucó contra su padre, apoyando sus manitas sobre el pijama de seda.

—No sé qué vamos a hacer contigo —refunfuñó Lucius, meciendo suavemente al bebé.

Draco ya estaba dormido.

* * *

 _ **~Draco tiene once meses~**_

—Ven aquí, Draco, ven hacia mamá. —Narcissa, sentada en el suelo en uno de los salones de la planta baja, abrió los brazos, animando a su hijo.

—Considero que debería llamarte madre, Cissy, no «mamá» —dijo Lucius desde su puesto en el sillón y sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

—Pues yo considero que con once meses puede llamarme mamá perfectamente. ¿A que sí, Draco?

—' _Ama_ —afirmó Draco, que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a una de las patas de la silla para ayudarse a ponerse en pie.

—¡Muy bien, cariño! —Narcissa se movió rápidamente al lado de su hijo y extendió los brazos a su alrededor por si se caía.

Draco, ya en pie, soltó con cuidado la silla y miró sonriendo a su madre antes de dar un paso. Logró mantenerse en pie cinco segundos antes de caer directamente en los brazos de Narcissa, que lo llenó de besos.

—¡Muy bien, cielo, has dado tu primer pasito! ¿Lo has visto, Lucius? ¡Draco ha dado su primer paso!

Lucius suspiró.

—Lo he visto, Cissy.

Sin embargo, sonreía.

* * *

 _ **~Draco tiene tres años~**_

—¿Qué color es este?

—Rojo —contestó Draco, precariamente colocado de pie sobre la silla para que pudiera apoyar las manos sobre el escritorio.

—¿Y este?

—Azul.

Narcissa sonrió abiertamente antes de tenderle a Draco la última pintura.

—¿Y este?

—¡Verde! —exclamó su hijo, quitándole la pintura con sus manitas regordetas—. ¿Pintamos?

—De acuerdo, cielo —contestó Narcissa, haciendo aparecer un montón de pergaminos y colocándolos sobre la mesa.

—Mami, aúpa —le pidió Draco, señalando su regazo.

Narcissa recordó las palabras de su marido esa misma mañana –«Ya tiene tres años, no deberías mimarlo tanto»–, pero aún así alzó al niño y lo sentó sobre su regazo para que pudiera pintar cómodamente.

Era su hijo, después de todo.

* * *

 _ **~Draco tiene siete años~**_

—¡Padre! —Draco corrió hacia Lucius en cuanto lo vio atravesar la puerta principal.

—Hola, Draco —dijo él, revolviéndole el pelo con cariño—. ¿Y tu madre?

—Está tomando el té con… —Se quedó callado, pensando, y terminó por encogerse de hombros—. Con alguien.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó mientras le tiraba su capa a un elfo.

—No, se ha ido antes por la Red Flú.

—De acuerdo. —Lucius le sonrió con aire conspiratorio—. Pues vamos a aprovechar que no está y vamos a ver cuánto de alto puedes volar con tu escoba nueva.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa y echó a correr hacia el jardín mientras su padre lo seguía calmadamente.

—Dobby, trae la escoba de Draco —espetó Lucius chasqueando los dedos.

Dos «¡Pop!» después, Draco tenía una pequeña escoba reluciente en sus brazos y se preparaba, mirando la escoba con concentración.

Por su parte, Lucius se había sentado en una de las sillas del jardín, varita en mano por si pasaba algo.

—Adelante, Draco.

La escoba salió disparada y Draco soltó un grito de júbilo. Durante unos minutos, Lucius solo vio una cabeza rubia que volaba de un lado para otro con demasiada rapidez.

—Se va a caer —murmuró, inclinándose hacia delante y agarrando su varita.

Apenas unos instantes después, una ráfaga de viento desestabilizó la escoba y mandó a Draco directo hacia un árbol que tenía delante.

Lucius alzó la varita y murmuró unas palabras antes de que su hijo se abriera la cabeza contra una rama. Draco quedó suspendido en el aire, todavía escoba en mano, antes de descender suavemente hasta el suelo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, pero he tenido mucho miedo —admitió su hijo.

—Nunca te va a pasar nada estando yo aquí —prometió Lucius, suavizando su expresión unos instantes—. Ahora, vuelve a intentarlo.

—¿Y si me vuelvo a caer?

—Tú vuelve a intentarlo, Draco.

* * *

 _ **~Draco tiene once años~**_

—Durmstrang es mejor, allí no dejan entrar a sangre sucias.

Narcissa se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco. Por encima de su cadáver iba su pequeño hijo a ir a un colegio perdido en medio de Merlín sabe qué sitios búlgaros en lugar de ir a su amado Hogwarts.

—He dicho que no, Lucius. Draco ha recibido la carta de Hogwarts, Draco quiere ir a Hogwarts y Draco va a ir a Hogwarts. ¿Entendido?

—Cissy, Hogwarts no es lo que era. Dumbledore es un viejo medio loco amante de los sangre sucias, ¿no lo entiendes?

—Lo entiendo perfectamente. Y también entiendo que quieras quedar bien con Karkaroff, pero te he dicho que no y es no. Draco irá a Hogwarts e irá a Slytherin como nosotros. Severus cuidará bien de él.

Lucius apretó los labios, pero asintió.

—De acuerdo, Cissy.

Fuera, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

—¿Entonces iré a Hogwarts? —preguntó la voz de Draco.

—Sí, cariño —contestó su madre sonriendo aunque él no podía verla.

—¡Bien! ¡Voy a contárselo a todos! —Se oyó un ruido de pasos corriendo y luego ya silencio.

Ambos se miraron unos instantes y Narcissa le ofreció una sonrisa a su marido.

—Creo que nos espera una etapa interesante —comentó.

Lucius puso cara de terror.

—No me recuerdes que aún no ha pasado la adolescencia.

* * *

 _Lucissa es OTP y Lucissa como padres es algo que llevaba un tiempo deseando leer (y que me ha tocado escribir a mí, como siempre xD). ¿Qué opináis? Meri dice que los personajes están bastante IC, pero no sé yo…_

 _¿Reviews?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


End file.
